About Love, Love, Love
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: "Man Plans, and God Laughs" how accurate it is.


**So yes it has been FOREVER (so long that I am afraid to check exactly) but after the promo and sneak peek I got a feeling and inspersion so here it is hope you will like it and please leave a review.**

"So are you going to take it or?" Owen asked confused.

"I am… I felt like I had to make a few… changes in my- life" Teddy answered looking mainly at the baby boy Owen was holding and then moving at staring at Amelia, well, at Amelia's hand that was holding Leo's bag.

"Oh" Amelia said, feeling Teddy's eyes "I have rounds, here you go" she gave the bag to Owen "and you behave like the good boy you are" She stroked Leo's cheek.

"Amelia" Owen tried but she already left following in the same direction Koracick went.

"Uhm…" Teddy tried to say something but changed her mind "So who is that sweet boy?"

"Leo" Owen lifted the hat of the boy's face "my foster son".

"And you have a son, wow" Teddy smiled in a way that made Owen suspect she had a tooth extracted recently or more likely she really didn't want to stay here and talk to him.

"I have to drop him off at day care so…"

"Yah right"

"I guess I will see you around" Owen walked away shocked.

As the day progressed the shock became confusion and by the time for lunch in to anger.

He kept looking for Amelia but it seems like she did her best at avoiding him, and so she did.

Amelia kept running away every time she spotted Owen, in the beginning at a consult in the ER, than OR 3 and finally she decided to hide, she meant, work, at her lab.

Of course Koracick was there, and the moment he laid his eyes on her he knew and he sure wasn't about leaving the subject.

"Come on tell me about the blonde" He said, for the tenth time.

"Nope, can you focused on the job instead?" Amelia asked trying not to bang her head on the table.

"We can't continue until we get the test results and it will take hours" Tom pointed out.

"So why don't you go and get us lunch, I am starving"

"I will right after I get an answer"

Before Amelia did bang her head on the table the door opened and Owen came in, his hands full of bags with what looked like food.

"Hey, where were you? I was looking for you all day" he said.

"Really?" Amelia looked back at the computer screen in front of her trying very hard not to look at Owen.

"Well what do you say?" He asked and without waiting for an answer continued "she pushed me away, she literally pushed me through the door in the middle of the night, she made herself more than clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me, you heard her".

He paused for a few seconds but with no response from Amelia so he carried on "So why? Why she moved back here? Why Amelia?" at this point it was impossible to avoid him, he came forward and already reached her desk putting his bags on it.

"I don't know" she yelled and stood up, realizing how loud she was she sat and repeated more calmly "I don't know, you probably should ask her".

Amelia looked around the room and saw Tom, she completely forgot he was there "you wanted something Owen?" she asked raising her voice again.

"Lunch" Owen stepped back sensing her growing anger leaving the bags on her desk.

"No thank, not hungry and we have a lot of work" she looked at the door hoping Owen will get the hint and so he did leaving the two neurosurgeons alone.

"You were starving like five minutes ago" Tom approached her desk going through the bags unwrapping a tuna sandwich.

"Oh god that smell" she moved away from the desk to the center of the room, tom left the sandwich followed her step.

"Ok so what was that about?" he asked softly taking the perfectly ordered papers she was so busy ordering "the blonde is?"

"She is the woman my ex-husband kissed before he was my ex and I think he is still hung up on her" Amelia said finally after few minutes of silence.

"Oh" Tom said and pressed her shoulder friendly "Are you still hung up on him?"

Amelia took a deep breath in "yes" she fell to the chair behind her, leaned her it all the way back and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think about it and if I should continue :)**_


End file.
